


Mon dragon est un pervers

by Nasharum



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Bestiality, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: Ok c’est un dragon… mais il est bien plus intelligent qu’un mouton et si on est ensemble, je parie mon bouclier que c’est un peu sa faute !
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Astrid n’aime pas que je pleure, mais je pourrais bien lui faire tout mon répertoire d’yeux tristes elle continuera de me taper dessus pour savoir ce qui se passe.

C’est le souci des amis Viking.

Taper avant de savoir, taper pour savoir, taper !

Depuis quelques années Astrid s’était bien calmée.

Mais elle veut des explications.

Je la regarde et soupire, il y a bien longtemps qu’elle est devenue ma meilleur amie et ma confidente.

Quelqu’un l’a remplacée dans mon cœur ou peut-être n’a-t-elle toujours été qu’une amie…

« Aïe ! »

« Bon la tête d’épingle tu me racontes avant que je te frappe vraiment ! »

Regard noir !

« Ah tu frappais pas vraiment là ? »

« Ho oui Harold je peux frapper beaucoup plus fort et tu le mériterais ! Tu vas m’expliquer ce bordel ! »

Krokmou est lové, juste un œil ouvert pour vérifier qu’elle ne tape pas trop fort quand même.

« Je t’explique mais par Thor, tu poses tes fesses et tu arrêtes de me frapper ! »

Elle s’exécute.

Ma douce amie a eu l’obligeance de venir me chercher ce matin et de me trouver dans une situation très embarrassante ici avec Krokmou dans la cabane que je nous ai construite dans le renfoncement où j’ai découvert mon dragon.

« J’attends ! »

Je m’irrite.

« Je l’aime voilà ! Tu es satisfaite ? »

Elle me regarde surprise avant d’abattre son poing sur le haut de mon crâne.

« Non mais tu me prends pour un marteau ou quoi ? Que tu l’aime je te signale que je l’avais remarqué, j’avais même pas ma propre place dans notre couple entre toi et Krokmou ! Je veux que tu m’explique comment tu en viens à...à… »

Elle me regarde ; moi je suis mort de honte et Krokmou s’en tape complètement.

« Coucher avec un dragon. Je ne vois pas trop d’autres mots quand je retrouve mon meilleur pote fourré DANS son dragon. »

Je dois être cramoisi de gêne. Effectivement elle a le droit de se poser des questions…

« Harold, que l’anatomie male t’attire à la limite je pourrais très bien comprendre mais dans ce cas c’est un dragon…. »

« Oui mais je l’aime. » j’ai dit ça avec sérieux et ça la perturbe visiblement un peu. Elle penche la tête et soupire.

« Oui. Vu comme ça, ça parait d’une logique… excuse-moi de te rappeler qu’on ne couche pas avec les moutons par exemple, pourtant j’adore le mouton, c’est bon le mouton…mais pas dans mon plumard ! »

« Pouah ! Beurk avec un mouton ! »

Elle lève la main vers Krokmou.

« Tu m’excuseras je cherche à comprendre mais c’est quand même la première réaction logique que j’ai eu en te voyant avec lui. »

« Mais c’est Krokmou ! Il n’a rien d’un mouton ! Il est beaucoup plus intelligent ! »

Elle soupire.

« Ok je te l’accorde ! Il est intelligent et puis visiblement il a l’air d’être pas mal doué pour le reste aussi. Mais excuse-moi de me répéter : c’est un dragon. Ce genre de chose se fait entre individus de même espèce. Il finira par se trouver une gentille dragonne… »

Prévisible, je m’y attendais.

« J’ai essayé de lui en présenter. 3 belles dragonnes furies nocturnes comme lui. Il ne les a même pas regardées. Par contre il ne s’est pas privé de sauter sur un mâle… »

Elle regarde mon dragon avec de grands yeux.

« Il s’est tapé un mâle ? »

Je hausse les épaules fatalistes.

« Hé bien oui, visiblement il est plus attiré par les mâles que les femelles. J’avais pourtant bien calculé mon coup, saison des amours et tout… il a choisi le seul mâle du coin. Échec total ! »

Elle rigole.

« Ok, tu es tombé sur le dragon homo du coin. Mais il ne serait pas mieux avec ce mâle ? »

« Il a été blessé, l’autre n’avait pas spécialement l’air d’apprécier les relations entre mâles. »

Elle soupire.

« Je suppose que c’est pas très courant. Donc étant donné que visiblement toi aussi tu es plus mâle que femme et que tu l’aimes vous formez donc un couple. »

« Bah…euh ouais ça semble logique. » je fais.

Je me détends et part dans mes pensées.

_Le premier à m’avoir sauté dessus c’était lui._

_J’étais juste sur le bord du lac ici. Je me lavais comme souvent. Il est venu et a commencé à me laver comme si c’était lui. Il a léché tout mon corps. Moi jeune adolescent quelque peu réactif j’ai commencé à réagir sans pouvoir m’enfuir. Mes jambes avaient depuis longtemps décidé de ne plus répondre._

_Je revois encore Krokmou s’appliquer à me laver et…moi éjaculer sur son nez. Son regard interrogatif m’a sondé un moment avant qu’il me renifle et lèche mon sperme sur son nez._

_J’étais mort de honte mais incapable de bouger._

_Krokmou s’était assis juste en face et sur son ventre trônait son sexe bien dressé. Long comme mon bras, ma première réaction fut de ramper pour m’éloigner de ce monstre avant que Krokmou n'ait l’idée de m’empaler avec cet engin._

_Bon après réflexion ce n’était pas si énorme, mais sur le coup j’ai été franchement choqué._

_Et terriblement excité aussi à ma plus grande honte._

_J’ai évité mon dragon pendant des semaines. C’est en le voyant malheureux que finalement j’ai décidé de ne pas y faire attention après tout j’étais ado, j’avais réagi très vite et j’avais eu peur._

« Et à quoi tu penses pour avoir ce sourire niait ? »

Je reviens sur terre, Astrid a un sourire narquois en me fixant.

« Toi tu ne repenserais pas à un certain dragon ? »

Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Si. »

Elle rigole.

« Alors, c’est vraiment si bon que ça ? »

Je la regarde intrigué. S’il y a bien une espèce que je ne comprends pas c’est les filles. Visiblement vu mon manque de réaction elle m’éclaire en ajoutant.

« Le sexe entre …mâle, pour te donner ce sourire de débile. Moi ça me ferais flipper un engin pareil. »

Je rougis de la racine des cheveux aux orteils mais elle me secoue juste l’épaule de son poing pour se plier de rire.

« Attend avec ce que j’ai vu de vous deux…je crois que plus rien ne pourrait me choquer. Alors raconte. »

Je décèle un regard pervers et lubrique.

Non décidément, je ne comprends pas les filles.

Ça aurait suffi à traumatiser à vie n’importe qui, elle s’en amuse juste à mes dépends…

« Astrid ! »

« Quoi ! Je garde le secret, tu peux bien me raconter ! »

« Tu ne veux pas non plus venir mater ? »

Je reste totalement surprit devant ses yeux brillants.

« C’est vrai je peux ? »

Ok, j’ai dit une connerie.

« Non ! »

Elle …boude ? Astrid...boude ! Bon ça n’a pas duré trop longtemps mais ça choque.

« Bon bah dit moi au moins…vous le faites aussi dans l’autre sens ? »

Mais c’est une perverse ma parole !

« Mais Astrid c’est personnel ça bordel, déjà que tu nous a surpris dans une fichue position gênante…non mortifiante ! »

« Vous faites des câlin et des bisous aussi ? »

Je soupire. Je viens de découvrir une personnalité cachée de mon amie. Une que je n’aurais JAMAIS voulue découvrir.

« Oui, t’es contente ? »

Elle secoue la tête ravie avant de soupirer.

« À la base je suis venue te chercher pour discuter. Mais pas de ça. »

Elle redevient triste et je n’aime pas la voir triste.

« Je me suis engueulée avec mon père. »

Aïe. Ça ne date pas d’hier. Entre son caractère…euh de viking et son père buté comme un cochon sauvage…

« Il veut absolument me marier. »

Je soupire.

« Et toi non ? »

« Avec ces débiles profonds ? »

Son air outré me donne la réponse.

« Désolé question stupide. »

Elle balaye l’air de la main.

« Pas grave. Je suis quelque fois désolée que… tu sois déjà avec Krokmou, toi au moins tu étais intelligent et prévenant un minimum. C’est compliqué de revenir à des abrutis après notre, euh, ‘relation’. »

Je lui fais un câlin amical et même là je sens que mon dragon est venu se lover à côté de moi et passe sa queue pour l’enrouler autour de mon ventre.

Astrid a un petit sourire.

« Je parlais de ça dans notre relation. Je ne sais pas si tu t’en rendais déjà compte à l’époque mais lui il avait déjà du te choisir. Il était, il est, très possessif. »

Elle rigole alors que Krokmou nous sépare de sa tête, la posant sur mes genoux avec un regard noir vers Astrid.

« Je rectifie, il est devenu jaloux. »

Elle lui prend sa tête ronde dans les mains et lui dépose un bisou sous l’œil dubitatif du dragon.

« Tu l’avais visiblement choisi bien avant notre relation Krok, mais je te le laisse, Harold est à toi. Prend soin de lui sinon je fais du steak de dragon avec ta viande. »

Elle jette un regard sur sa hache et Krok lui lèche la joue. Je rêve ou je viens d’assister à une scène importante ?

Krokmou se retourne et pose juste ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de frotter sa joue sur la mienne. Alors bon ma joue et la sienne ce n’est pas la même taille mais l’attention me rend tout chose. Je passe ma main sur sa tête et vais finir sur les oreilles. J’adore quand il les fait vibrer de plaisir.

Astrid me regarde en souriant.

« Je m’étais peut être trompée, il est bien plus intelligent que j’imaginais...rien à voir avec un mouton. »

Je plisse les yeux et Krokmou baisse les oreilles dangereusement avec un regard noir.

« Ne compare plus krok et ces stupides bestioles ! »

Elle est pliée de rire.

« Au fait, vous voulez que je vous laisse finir ce que j’ai interrompu ? »

Elle se fout de ma gueule et se tient les côtes mais c’est mon amie.

Elle m’accepte, elle accepte notre relation plus que…je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir dire contre nature...après tout on fait partie de la nature et on a une relation. Incroyable, voilà le mot adapté. Certain matin je n’y crois pas non plus tellement ça me parait être un rêve.

« Tu as encore ce sourire niai. Je vais vous laissez mais revenez ce soir. »

« Ah oui la fête j’avais oublié. »

« Allez je file et je vous attends. »

Je me retourne vers krok toujours sur mes genoux.

« On va se laver peut être avant d’y aller. »

C’est vrai que je me sens encore un peu gluant moi. Je n’ai pas eu trop à insister, krok est déjà dans l’eau à jouer. Je me déshabille et rejoint krok avec le savon qui reste sous une pierre à côté. Je savonne Krokmou qui prend un réel plaisir à se faire gratter les écailles sur le dos. Il joue toujours avec la mousse, à mordre dedans et je rigole.

Depuis un certain temps le lac n’est plus habité par les poissons, krok les mange très vite à son grand damne puisque je ne remets plus de poisson vivant pour l’occuper depuis longtemps.

Je lui lave le ventre alors qu’il s’est roulé sur le dos là où l’eau est très peu profonde. Visiblement mon dragon n’a pas eu son compte ce matin. Son érection noire trône fièrement.

« On n’a pas le temps krok ! »

C’est sans compter ses deux ailles qui me plaque sur son ventre.

Je cède, de toute façon me retrouver plaqué contre son sexe pulsant m’a fait réagir et il sera impossible tant que je serais excité. Je me redresse assis contre son sexe et il plisse les yeux avec un grognement appréciateur. Il approche la tête et fait des bruits de succion en me reluquant.

Mon dragon est un dépravé.

Vraiment.

C’est lui qui m’a tout apprit en fait.

Je me redresse et m’approche pour qu’il lèche avec dévotion mon minuscule sexe comparé au sien. J’halète alors que sa langue toute douce passe et enserre mon érection. Je me mords la main quand c’est sa bouche sans dent qui vient la prendre et l’aspirer.

« Doucement krok, sinon je n’irais pas plus loin… »

Il relâche la pression et je reprends mon souffle les mains posées sur son buste. Il pose sa joue sur la mienne et je lui souris doucement. C’est à mon tour de le rendre fou, je m’installe à califourchon sur sa queue et commence à laper son érection.

Il rétracte ses pattes pliées contre lui et sa queue fouette l’eau autour.

Il émet une sorte de grondement, feulement, ronronnement très étrange qui me fait toujours beaucoup d’effet.

Je m’applique à la tâche et rapidement je le pénètre. Soyons réaliste, je lui fais autant d’effet qu’un doigt pour un humain, je ne peux pas rivaliser avec sa taille mais il se tortille pour frotter son dos sur le sable du lac.

J’essaye de le prendre le plus en bouche possible, de lécher toute la longueur, de le caresser avec mes mains pour frotter toute la surface en même temps. Heureusement elle est plutôt fine pour le bestiau.

Elle n’est pas plus large que mon bras, c’est une certaine taille déjà, et la première fois que je l’ai approchée, j’ai vraiment eu très peur.

_Krok m’avait étalé sur le sable de l’autre côté du lac, il m’avait léché de partout, vraiment partout et est venu se frotter lui aussi à moi. Il a collé nos érections. Le fait de voir la différence, de taille, de couleur, de forme…j’ai enfouis mon visage dans son cou et j’ai serré mes bras autour pour cacher mes tremblements de frayeur._

_Il a stoppé ses mouvements pour ronronner comme pour me rassurer avant de reprendre calmement._

_Certainement pour me montrer qu’il maîtrisait la situation._

_Tant mieux, moi je ne maitrisais absolument rien à ce moment. Ni ma peur panique, ni mon corps en pâmoison totale devant krok, ni mon désir brûlant de quand même l’avoir collé à moi. Ni la honte suprême de faire ça avec un animal pourvu des mêmes abribus masculins que moi._

_Et pourtant…_

_Devant le plaisir terrassant et la vague du plaisir, la réel vague, un dragon qui jouit ne fait pas deux gouttes, je me sentais...bon, poisseux de la tête au pied, repeint mais étrangement calme et détendu._

_Krok en a lâchement profité pour me laver de sa langue intégralement._

_Autant dire que mon corps lui voulait une autre bataille._

_Krok lui a accordé et mon cerveau avait dû partir quelque part où je n’étais PAS._

_J’ai réalisé ce qui se passait en me sentant pénétré._

_La plus belle et douloureuse expérience de ma vie._

_Ha j’ai crié._

_Au début de douleur, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, elle est en forme de flèche, ce n’est pas pointu mais presque. Et puis sa taille, moi vierge...je ne vous fais pas un dessin._

_Et au bout de deux ou trois mouvements j’ai crié._

_De plaisir cette fois._

_Merde c’était marqué nulle part ça que cet endroit pouvait être aussi...aussi…démentiel !_

_J’ai fait voler ma honte et tout le reste. Je me suis empalé de moi-même un peu plus à chaque fois et j’ai agrippé mon propre sexe pour jouir comme jamais aucune nana n’avais pu me faire monter. Enfin vu que je n’avais jamais expérimenté plus qu’un baiser avec les filles…_

Je ressors de Krok avant de jouir et il grogne mais la suite est mieux.

Je bouge pour m’installer et m’empale doucement sur lui.

Je m’arrête à la moitié. Avec un peu d’entrainement maintenant j’arrive à la moitié.

Je reprends mon souffle alors que mon dragon m’entoure de ses ailles avec douceur. Il sait que la pénétration n’est pas le meilleur moment pour moi. Il me cajole alors que je retiens mes larmes. Mais après un moment je reprends les mouvements lents et je sais qu’il se retient de suivre instinctivement… je m’agrippe comme je peux sur son ventre presque allongé sur lui et il reprend le relais à bouger en moi. Je suis totalement affalé gémissant, dégoulinant de sueur et de bave. Mon sexe est collé à son ventre tout doux et lisse.

Je le sens grossir et ça me fait automatiquement jouir entre nous alors que je me fais remplir par mon dragon dans un couinement, la langue sur le côté.

Je ne bouge pas, totalement vanné sur lui qui m’a enlacé de ses ailes pour me garder au chaud.

Je somnole un moment…

Je me suis endormi sur le ventre chaud de mon dragon et j’ouvre un œil, le soleil se couche. Je soupire.

« Tu aurais dû me réveiller. »

Je me relève et soupire. Je dégouline encore.

Bon bah rebelote, lavage.

Je me lave d’abord alors que la bave et le sperme sec me tire la peau. Toilette intime poussée pour ne plus avoir l’odeur très forte de krok sur moi et je passe à mon dragon. Il est ravi d’avoir encore le droit aux papouilles.

J’en profite pour lui relaver le ventre où nos spermes ont séché. En temps normal il a juste une sorte de fente d’où sort son sexe et ça c’est son taff de le laver mais vu l’état je passe au savon aussi rapidement. Il ronronne mais merci n’as aucune réaction, on va être en retard !

Je me rhabille et je re-sangle Krok pour retourner au village au plus vite.

Ya des journées comme ça!


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis avec Krokmou, lové contre son corps brûlant devant le lac. Il régurgite un bout de son poisson et me regarde.

Si j’avais su ce que ce geste impliquait à l’époque.

J’ai compris en voyant la parade nuptiale des furies nocturnes.

C’était bien avant que tout commence avec mon dragon, le jour où j’ai décidé de lui trouver une compagne. Je savais déjà que ce serait…compliqué. Krok ne pouvant voler qu’avec moi sur le dos…

J’ai appris en regardant les autres couples. Apprit la parade nuptiale par cœur. Voler en rond, krok se chargerait des tirs au sol, une vrille sur la demoiselle, une chandelle, deux trois looping…bref j’avais répété.

C’était peut-être déplacé de ma part mais l’accouplement était aussi possible en plein vol… j’avais prévu de regarder le paysage oubliant ce qui pouvais bien se passer en dessous de moi dans ce cas espérant qu’il préfère le sol…

Voilà j’avais la théorie, manquait plus que mon dragon se trouve sa dragonne.

Pendant quelques jours j’ai attendu avec lui. Il a boudé les trois dragonnes disponibles.

J’étais déçu mais je pouvais bien comprendre qu’avec moi sur le dos…il ne veuille pas s’accoupler.

Après tous, les autres dragons se méfiaient de moi et j’étais quelque peu l’élément en trop.

Un superbe mâle a voulu s’approcher d’une femelle et l’attitude de krok a changé.

Au début j’ai crus a de la jalousie, il allait certainement engager le combat avec le mâle pour obtenir la femelle.

Dans le village les hommes aussi se battaient pour se marier avec une femme.

La suite m’a quelque peu surpris.

Mon dragon se battait pour avoir les faveurs… du mâle.

De mon coter humain j’étais totalement mortifier de ce qui se passais.

Krok après avoir mis le dragon sur le dos soumis, le maintenant par la jugulaire et…le violait.

L’autre a essayé de mordre tout ce qui était à sa portée, heureusement je n’étais pas au menu du jour mais j’étais tellement perturbé que je n’ai même pas pensé à stopper krok. En avais-je le droit d’ailleurs ?

Une fois assouvi krok c’est lové plus loin complètement fatigué et j’ai regardé.

Le mâle, loin de paraître plus que ça humilié ou choqué, a finalement obtenu les faveurs de la femelle.

Je n’étais pas au bout de mes surprises. Avant de lui sauter dessus et s’accoupler le mâle a régurgité un bout de viande que la femelle a mangé.

Puis lui a redonné.

Une affreuse comparaison c’est imposée à moi.

Quand krok m’a offert le poisson la première fois. Bon la première fois je n’ai pas redonné à krok le poisson mais je l’ai fait la deuxième, écœuré du poison cru et baveux. Krok m’avait regardé sans comprendre avant de timidement le manger comme pas très sûr de son acte.

Je venais de faire une énorme bêtise. J’étais maintenant…heu le compagnon de krok.

Le dragon mâle s’est accouplé avec la femelle.

La femelle est partie et je m’attendais à de nouveau une parade pour la suivante.

Il n’y en a pas eu, le mâle est parti aussi.

Les furies sont des dragons fidèles à vie.

En une demi-heure je venais de… passer par toutes les émotions contradictoires possibles à ressentir pour un ado comme moi. C’était atroce et mon estomac jouait à saute-mouton. Vraiment pas top. Ensuite j’ai regardé krok en pâlissant et bénissant qu’il se soit défoulé sur le dragon mâle et pas moi.

Ensuite je bénissais krok de ne pas avoir réclamé ‘l’accouplement’ qui accompagne la parade nuptiale. La déglutition m’a encore été difficile dix minutes avant de me demander si Krok était vraiment intelligent au point de m’avoir fait comprendre qu’il était plus mâle que femelle et qu’il pouvait parfaitement sauter sur le premier dragon au passage et se satisfaire pour ne pas m’effrayer… ou qu’il était temps peut-être que je remarque quel sorte de lien on partageait.

Je n’ai pas bougé de toute la nuit à fixer krok pendu par la queue sur le seul arbre du coin.

Le réveil de krok était matinal il a ouvert les yeux intrigués sur moi totalement immobile.

En fait tétanisé, à force d’immobilité mes muscles étaient coincés en plus des tensions m’habitant en ce moment.

Ok les filles ne m’avaient jamais franchement attiré sexuellement.

De là à devenir zoophile…

J’ai vomi mes boyaux en dix secondes plus loin à cette idée.

Moi avec…krok !

Une fois calmé en face des petits...hum grands yeux inquiets de mon dragon, j’avais soupiré.

Il ne comprenait certainement pas le moindre principe de morale. Il avait assouvi ses pulsions sur le mâle. Ce que nous appelons viol. Et à part quelques coups de dents, il s’en sortait bien. Il avait fait ça avec un mâle !

Et il avait accepté de me prendre comme son compagnon.

J’ai fini par fondre en larmes sur moi-même les nerfs lâchaient.

Je suis resté deux jours prostré là, krok me ramenait toujours du poisson, il le passait même dans les flammes de son tir pour qu’il soit mangeable. Ses grands yeux tristes, me poussant la nourriture du bout du nez dans l’espoir que je lui pardonne.

Que je lui pardonne quoi ?

D’avoir accepté d’être mon compagnon ?

D’avoir attendu avant de me sauter dessus ?

D’avoir enfreint une règle animale pourtant puissante, être fidèle, pour m’éviter de passer à la casserole ?

Il n’avait rien à se faire pardonner.

Moi tout !

J’étais juste un abruti d’ado ignorant et niais !

Bon c’est vrai en général les ados découvrent le sexe avec leur petite amie, dans un cadre rassurant d’un lit loin de parents gêneurs…

Moi je devais …me démerder avec un dragon, qu’il ait le même sexe que moi, même certainement beauuucoup plus gros et… surtout très loin de toute vie du village où je serais vu comme un détraqué.

Je commençais drôlement bien ma découverte sexuelle moi.


	3. Chapter 3

« Harold faut qu’on parle. »

Cette phrase avait fait frémir le plus jeune, depuis un bon moment son père espérait bien le voir se caser avec une fille. Il en avait soupé des abeilles qui butinent. Il avait 20 ans, son dragon lui sautait dessus au moins tous les jours et il n’était pas en reste pour sauter sur krok en toute occasion.

Les abeilles butinant le pollen pour faire les bébés, c’était bon quand il avait 6 ans.

Dans tous les cas il était bien décidé à dire à son père qu’il ne se marierait pas !

Non !

Et c’était définitif et non discutable.

Il pouvait être aussi buté que son vénérable père là !

Et pour ça il allait avoir besoin d’un allier précieux.

« Gueulfor ? »

« Ouais gamin ? »

Harold roula des yeux en frappant sur l’épée.

« Je suis plus un gamin. »

« Si tu le dis. »

Bon inutile de tergiverser là-dessus, Gueulfor était plus têtu que lui.

« J’ai besoin que tu sois là ce soir. Derrière la porte, au cas où la discussion avec mon père se passe mal. »

L’adulte se retourna pour le fixer.

« Et en quoi ça devrait tourner vinaigre ? »

Harold lâcha son travail et soupira.

« Il veut que je me marie. Mais moi je n’aime pas les femmes. »

Gueulfor ricana.

« Ho il s’en remettra… »

Harold grommela.

« Ouais, tu te chargeras vite de lui faire oublier… »

L’adulte rosit un peu.

« Ho, bin, ouais on peut dire ça comme ça. Mais… enfin ça ne va pas tourner au carnage pour si peu… »

« Non bien sûr… » Commença Harold. « Mais quand il va comprendre que je vais faire ma vie avec krok ça va être une autre histoire. »

Pour le coup, là, Gueulfor le regardait intrigué.

« Faire ta vie ? Tu veux dire comme un …couple ? »

Harold regardait ses pieds.

« Ouais. On est déjà un couple depuis très longtemps. »

Geulfor eu besoin de s’asseoir un moment.

«Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis là ? Tu as une relation de couple avec un dragon ? Enfin de vrai couple, je ne vais pas te sortir l’histoire des abeilles mais l’idée est là. »

Harold s’agaça.

« Je sais… oui je couche avec un dragon, je sais que c’est immorale mais Krok m’a choisi et je l’ai choisi. »

« Toi tu sais y faire avec les bêtes… »

Harold fronça les sourcils face à l’ironie.

« Ce n’est pas juste un animal, je ne suis pas un pervers détraqué ! »

« J’ai pas dit ça gamin. Juste que y a bien que toi pour arriver à faire ce genre de trucs. »

« Je l’aime Gueulfor, je l’aime comme mon amant. Krok m’a choisi, je n’ai pas le droit de me marier et de l’abandonner, de toute façon je n’y arriverais pas. »

L’adulte regardait ce bout de gamin avec… intérêt et interrogation.

« Tu es bien au courant que tu parles là d’un dragon hein, loin de moi l’idée de te voir en détraqué pervers mais… j’ai des doutes sur le fait qu’il t’ai choisi… »

Harold soupira, bon ce serait toujours plus simple de l’expliquer à Gueulfor qu’à son père…

« J’ai sans le vouloir fait ma demande à Krok quand on s’est rencontré, je ne savais rien de leur parade nuptiale et du reste. Il aurait pu refuser mais il a accepté. Ensuite il aurait pu réclamer l’accouplement qui suit mais il n’a rien fait. Il a attendu. C’est peut-être qu’un dragon intelligent mais...c’est comme ça. On est un couple même si ça parait aberrant, il est jaloux et très tendre, c’est vraiment un échange plus qu’un vulgaire animal. »

Gueulfor cligna des yeux avant de soupirer.

« Tu f’ra jamais rien comme tout le monde toi ! Et tu veux annoncer ça à ton père ? »

Harold regarda ses pieds.

« Dans la mesure du possible, qu’il s’imagine pas qu’un jour j’aurais des enfants et une femme ou un homme ou ce genre de chose quoi. »

L’adulte soupira.

« Ok, je ne resterai pas très loin à portée d’oreilles. Je sens que ça va être du sport ce soir. »

Ricana le barbu avant de partir claudiquant en pestant contre ce satané gamin.

Et avant le repas comme attendu Stoik dans sa grandeur, barbe tressée rousse se tenait fier devant Harold…égal à lui-même et ses quatre pommes et demi, son air chétif et l’allure d’une crevette de Norvège fraîchement pêchée.

« Faut qu’on discute. »

Le plus jeune roula des yeux.

« C’est sûr. »

« Tu n’es plus un bébé… »

« Pitié épargne-moi l’histoire des abeilles papa ! » soupira Harold alors que Stoik s’assit sur le banc, invitant son fils à faire pareil.

« Je sais, les abeilles c’est plus à l’ordre du jour. Mais je voudrais que tu me donnes une famille avant que je ne meurs. Je voudrais connaître mes petits-enfants et ma belle-fille aussi. »

Le plus jeune déglutit.

« Papa… » réussit-il à gémir. Il leva la main pour couper son père, la bouche ouverte qui la referma.

« Moi aussi je dois te dire quelque chose… »

Stoik le coupa dans son élan.

« Tu as demandé Astrid en mariage ? »

Harold soupira en déglutissant.

« Non et il n’y aura pas de mariage. »

« Tu as encore quelques jours pour choisir si jamais tu as des doutes. » tenta de le rassurer son père en le voyant pâlir.

« J’ai aucun doute. »

« Tu as un nom ? »

« Aucun. »

Stoik tenta de faire fonctionner ses neurones mais sans succès. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Et quoi ? Je ne comprends pas là Harold. »

« Y’aura pas de filles. Jamais. J’aime pas les filles. »

L’adulte se redressa sur son banc et ferma la bouche qui s’était ouverte de surprise.

« Je serais pas grand père ? »

Harold fixait ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Non désolé. »

L’adulte reprit contenance…

« Et un mariage juste pour avoir des enfants ? A côté tu pourrais très bien avoir un amant… »

Harold lui lança un regard noir.

« Maman savait que tu la trompais ? »

L’adulte blanchit.

« Je…ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

« Si tu ne vois pas, moi j’entends très bien. Gueulfor porte très bien son nom. »

Stoïk soupira en enlevant son casque à pointe et se massant le crâne.

« Ta mère a toujours été formidable. Elle savait qu’entre elle et moi Gueulfor serait toujours présent. Il a été là avant que je la rencontre, il a été là à sa mort, il est encore à mes côtés et je suis désolé que tu l’ai appris de cette manière... »

Harold fit un mouvement de main.

« Oh non tu sais, c’est bon ça ne sera jamais qu’un traumatisme à vie de plus subit, connaître la sexualité de ses parents c’est génial. Mais par Thor si vous pouviez éviter de faire ça quand je suis au village mon traumatisme se porterait mieux. »

Stoik rosit.

« J’en toucherai deux mots à Gueulfor, mais ce que je tentais de te dire c’est que tu pourrais trouver une femme comme ta mère qui…accepte… »

Harold su qu’il devait aller au bout.

« Papa, ce n’est vraiment pas possible… te fait pas d’illusions ça n’arrivera jamais. »

« Ne dis pas ça ! » tonna le plus vieux.

« Je suis déjà en couple papa. »

Stoik déglutit.

« Avec un homme donc. Mais ça ne t’empêche pas de me faire des petits enfants on passera une annonce au village… »

Harold prit une inspiration pour couper le délire de son père.

« Il est hors de question que je le trompe ! Je l’aime vraiment papa et je ne lui ferais jamais une chose pareille ! »

« Qui ? Je veux que tu me le présente si tu l’aimes à ce point. »

Demanda Stoik, surpris de l’éclat de voix de son rejeton. Harold se leva, se décalant à droite de Krokmou.

« Papa, je te présente mon amant : Krokmou. »

Stoïk s’étant relevé pour suivre son fils se stoppa net, vira de couleur grise, rouge, blanche pâle pour enfin s’effondrer sur lui-même avec lenteur dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, les orbites blanches révulsées.

Stoïk, vaincu par KO technique…

Au bruit sourd et vu la poussière sortant violemment sous la porte Gueulfor en conclut facilement la même chose et entra en claudiquant.

« Tu pourras te vanter d’être la seule personne à avoir vaincu ton père. Regarde-moi ça, je vais avoir du boulot moi maintenant… »

Harold soupira.

« Plains-toi, faudra bien lui faire oublier… et ne lui tape pas sur le crâne ! »

Gueulfor tira la masse dans la chambre en rigolant.

« Oh non gamin, j’ai d’autres projets, et si tu ne veux pas être traumatisé, vas faire un tour avec ton dragon. »

Le plus jeune eu un rictus avant de tirer krok hors du village sachant son paternel entre de, une bonne main…

Gueulfor soupira en marmonnant.

« Tous tarés dans cette famille. Pouvait pas se contenter de taper sur les dragons, faut qu’il se tape un dragon… »


	4. Chapter 4

« Aérodynamisme +4 c’est pas mal. » réfléchissait Vareck devant le plan de la nouvelle sangle qu’avait dessiné Gueulfor pour Krok.

« Mais on perd en légèreté ! » Râla Astrid elle aussi dans l’atelier. L’adulte à une jambe et un bras triturait sa longue moustache blonde pleine de nœud.

« Si je la fais en cuir entièrement il va être blessé aux pattes. Je dois faire l’armature en fer. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers le dragon impliqué : Krok, assis avec son harnais mais sans son cavalier. Astrid leva une patte pour regarder de plus près l’articulation et l’agencement du harnais…

« On peut gagner du poids en rembourrant la selle en laine de mouton au lieu de tissu ? »

« 500 gr pas plus à vue de nez. » soupira le gros un peu pataud mais ayant potassé le sujet.

« Et si l’armature en cuir tient en place le harnais sur le ventre en le maintenant à la base de la queue juste derrière les ailes ; en passant entre les pattes arrières… en plus ça permet de mieux relier au mécanisme arrière pour garder la souplesse et la robustesse… »

Tout le monde s’affairait et en fin de journée Krok était affublé d’un tout nouveau harnais et système arrière pour l’aileron dorsal bien mieux…

Gueulfor et Astrid étaient tous les deux devant bras tendus vers le dragon devant Harold un sourcil soulevé après les détails très techniques…

Astrid fit rouler le dragon sur le côté pour lui montrer et Harold se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Super, non vraiment génial… mais vous ne voyez pas comme un problème ? »

Gueulfor se retourna pour scruter le dragon.

« Bah non gamin. »

« Je ne vois pas là franchement Harold… »

« Krok est un dragon…un… pas une, un comme dans masculin…mâle… toujours pas ? »

Voyant le vide intersidéral chauffer dangereusement entre les oreilles des deux autres il s’approcha pour désigner une zone entre les pattes-arrières de son dragon sans la toucher.

« Ok, on ne le voit pas pour des raisons d’aérodynamisme évident… mais Krok est bien bâtit comme tous les mâles…même en mieux. La sangle est a deux millimètres de la fente… en gros à chaque fois que je vais lui mettre la sangle… je passe à la casserole en excitant Krok… super. Ensuite, elle est exactement, pile à un endroit fortement, mais alors très fortement douloureux en cas de…choc. En gros vous avez mis la main au panier de MON dragon toute la journée… pour un harnais… très beau mais inutilisable. Et toi saleté de dragon tu les as laissés te ploter sans rien dire… »

Astrid était plus rouge incandescent que les braises dans la forge et Gueulfort admirait les poutres du plafond avec un intérêt… inégalé. Krok avait une sorte de regard rieur et Harold aurait presque pu l’entendre rire intérieurement…

Il soupira.

« Nan mais c’est l’intention qui compte… merci. »

Gueulfor lui fit un sourire, pas plus gêné que ça.

« Bah joyeux anniversaire quand même gamin… on essayera de régler enfin ces petits soucis anatomiques demain. »

« Désolé… je savais vraiment pas… » Astrid soupira, abandonnant.

Krok lui lécha la joue et il finit par rire.

« Merci. »

Il échangea un regard avec son dragon.

« Et je t’interdis de me sauter dessus avant d’être loin du village… dragon pervers et dépravé ! »

L’adulte ricana de le voir partir précipitamment avec Krok.

Ha ces deux-là !


End file.
